


Bonfire

by hello_its_us



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, also the worms are fruity in flavor, they become friends after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_its_us/pseuds/hello_its_us
Summary: Charun invites Chahut for a nice little evening in their cave by a fire. Also, Chahut doesn't die. Just so y'all know.





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil drabble I made after seeing a prompt.

"Once upon a time, someone tried to cull me... Didn't go very well for them."

 Charun smiled innocently and started chewing on a worm after they said that.

"Wait, fuck, I thought you was like... an artist or some shit like that. And a lowblood, too."  Chahut said over the fire in between them both, quite not believing it. Charun was always so nice, how could they hurt someone? She had a hard time even trying to imagine the image.

"Well..." Charun started, his smile growing cruel and his eyes becoming cold. "...Haven't you ever wondered why there was always ashes in here? I don't have bonfires in a cave for fun, ya know."

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on tumblr. And, well, Charun is a rage player, and a paradox. Make of this what you will.


End file.
